


A night to remember

by Vinushuka



Series: Loved [4]
Category: Dir en grey, Sukekiyo (Band)
Genre: F/M, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-15
Updated: 2019-07-15
Packaged: 2020-06-28 16:49:20
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,443
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19816429
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Vinushuka/pseuds/Vinushuka
Summary: Kyo takes his Sukeiyo bandmates and Vinushka out for a dinner at restaurant Elite at the center of Helsinki. Meeting Kyo's pregnant girlfriend comes as a surprise to most of them but Vinushka gains their acceptance very quickly due to her vivacity and fluent Japanese. On their way back to the hotel Yuchi is almost run over by a car and on top of that Kyo ends up diving inside Anna's mind during their lovemaking at the hotel. This mental encounter is both overwhelming and scary for them turning their evening into a night to remember.





	A night to remember

I arrived at restaurant Elite with Vinushka a bit earlier than my Sukekiyo bandmates to take care of our responsibilities as the hosts of the evening. The place was already packed with people and lively prattle of customers filled the restaurant hall. The atmosphere seemed to be very international and relaxed. We planned our seating so that Yuchi would sit opposite of Vinushka, Uta opposite of me and Takumi beside me with Mika opposite of him. Yuchi was the most extrovert person in the band so we thought he would have the courage to talk to Vinushka and enjoy her company.

Uta and Yuchi were the first ones to arrive. Uta had probably enlightened Yuchi about the coming surprise because he seemed to take meeting Vinushka very calmly. The only thing that confused him was the point when Vinushka introduced herself in fluent Japanese and welcomed Yuchi to Finland for the first time. The situation was different when Takumi and Mika arrived. As I stood up with Vinushka to welcome them, their lively discussion stopped short and their faces froze while they tried to hide their confusion and uneasiness. However Vinushka’s vivid presence and fluent Japanese melted their hearts very quickly.

When our small company was now gathered Vinushka gave the guys a quick overview about the menu as it wasn’t available in Japanese. Most of us ended tasting Finnish specialties like reindeer or whitefish. Yuchi was keen to test Finnish beer brands but the rest of us relied on French red wine or German white wine or just mineral water.

“Will you come to tomorrow’s concert?” Yuchi opened the discussion with Vinushka while we were waiting for the starters.

“Of course, I wouldn’t miss it for anything”, Vinushka replied and tapped my arm gently. “I adore your music. You have a sound that’s unlike anything else. I love your bass lines and Takumi’s piano playing”, she enthused and flashed a bright smile at Yuchi. I think I saw him blush for the first time in my life.

“Your Japanese is very fluent. Have you been studying or working in Japan”, Yuchi asked another question encouraged by Vinushka’s lively replies. 

“No, but I have been there on and off lately. I accompanied Apocalyptica, when they visited Japan last January to co-operate with Dir en grey. Die is one of my best friends and Toshiya too”, Vinushka told to Yuchi. I couldn’t help feeling a sting of jealousy when I heard her mention Die and Toshiya. At that point I thought it would be better to concentrate on Uta, who hadn’t participated in the discussion since he had arrived.

“How did your afternoon go? Did you have a chance to do some shopping or take a walk around Helsinki?” I asked from my introvert bandmate.

“Well yes, I went to Marimekko to find something for my wife. Then I found some nice Moomin books at a book store nearby.

“Are you a Moomin fan?” I asked slightly surprised.

“Those were children’s picture books. I thought my wife would like them”, Uta replied sounding a bit uneasy.

At that moment I realized that they might be expecting a baby but as Uta obviously wasn’t ready to announce that yet, I decided to let the matter be.

“I see”, I commented and gave him a warm smile.

“When is your baby due”, Uta asked the question that probably bothered all members of the band because we were in the middle of our first European tour.

“In about two weeks’ time, at the beginning of October. I will have to fly back here when the time comes. It will be interesting to participate in her birth”, I told Uta although I felt very nervous about the whole thing. 

“I wouldn’t have the guts to do that. I can’t stand seeing blood”, Uta said shivering slightly.

Our discussion topic wasn’t very suitable for a team dinner so I was relieved when the waiter interrupted us by bringing our starters to the table. After that the whole team concentrated on enjoying the various courses of our dinner and the discussion revolved mostly around food, drinks and weather.

Everything went quite smoothly without surprises until it was time to return to our hotel couple of blocks away. Yuchi was rather tipsy after drinking too many beers and Uta started to tell jokes, which was a sure sign that he’d had one drink too many. I had wanted to stay sober as I was going to meet Anna later on that night. Vinushka wanted to retire right after the dinner and took a taxi home from the restaurant.

“I think I remember seeing Vinushka at the recording session last January. Was it her poem that you used in the song recorded with Apocalyptica?” Takumi asked when we were walking back to the hotel.

“Yes it was. We modified it together to fit the mood of the song”, I replied recalling what happened after we had completed our writing session. I must have smiled a bit too widely at Takumi because he made a comment about it.

“It looks like those are very happy memories for you”, he remarked. Maybe he had quickly calculated when the baby was conceived.

“Yes, very happy”, I admitted with a sigh.

“Somehow your fiancé looks very familiar to me too. I just can’t figure out where and when I’ve seen her”, Uta suddenly interfered our discussion.

“I doubt that, unless you saw her a while ago in Tokyo. She was there at the beginning of this month”, I said hoping that Uta would stop bothering his head with this matter.

“No, it was earlier, before I got married… “, Uta continued frowning as he was pushing his brain to remember.

“Watch out, Yuchi!!” I had to call suddenly because our beer monster was trotting ahead along the sidewalk in spite of a red light for pedestrians. A car was speeding down the street and had to make an emergency break missing Yuchi with less than half a meter.

“That was close”, Yuchi huffed looking stunned.

“Yeah, but nothing happened so… “, Uta calmed him down. “Just take my arm, the hotel in in the next block”, Uta fussed forgetting Vinushka for the time being.

Uta and Yuchi were sharing a hotel room just like Mika and Takumi, but I had one only to myself for obvious reasons. When Uta had ushered his tired and shocked friend to their room, I retired into mine to wait for Anna to arrive.

After a while I heard a careful knock on my door. I hurried to open the door assuming that it was Anna. Instead I found Uta at my doorstep once again.

“Sorry to disturb you, but I think I remember now where I saw Vinushka or someone exactly like her. It was on the train to Kyoto last June. She was having painful contractions and we had to take her to a hospital”, Uta blurted out the whole story at my doorstep. I invited him in to get this matter sorted out once and for all.

“It must have been someone else, because she was here in Finland with me celebrating Kaoru’s and Perttu’s wedding. I remember how you told Toshiya about that incident over the phone. I wasn’t feeling very well at the time and Die had called you earlier that day to find out if you had noticed anything while talking to me.”

“Yeah, I remember now… Anyway that’s strange. I could have sworn it was her I met on the train”, Uta mumbled and turned to leave. Just when I opened the door for him and wished him good night, Anna appeared from the lift and almost bumped into Uta.

“Good evening, Uta”, Anna greeted him and then gave me a hug.

“Good evening, Anna. Late business meeting, I see”, Uta grinned and vanished around the corner to his room.

Anna took off her coat and shoes at the entrance hall and turned to me looking curious: “What was that about?”

“Uta thought he had seen Vinushka on that train last June, which he actually did. I managed to convince him that he was wrong because she was with me here at the time”, I explained the situation to Anna.

“And now we are supposed to have a nightly business meeting…” Anna grinned and squeezed my butt.

“You can call it anything you like but I want our minds and bodies to meet properly this time. We’ve always had too little time for that… Would you like to open the meeting by taking a shower with me?” I asked and grabbed her into my embrace.

“Why not. Be thankful that you don’t have to cheer me up this time”, she replied playfully but I could sense her body stiffening slightly. She was getting self-conscious once again.

“Or would a bath be nicer?” I proposed remembering that the tub in my bathroom was large enough for two. “I can scrub your back if you like…”

“That’s exactly what I need now, a relaxing back scrub”, Anna said letting me understand that she was in need of some relaxation.

“Bath it is then”, I said and lead Anna to sit in one of the armchairs. I returned to retrieve two bathrobes from the closet at the entrance hall and handed her one. “You can put this on while I prepare the bath”, I told Anna trying to make things a bit easier for her. Then I headed to the bath room and opened the taps to fill the tub with water. After a while I squirted some bubble bath into the water to form a protective foam layer on top.

When I returned to the room, Anna had folded her clothes on the bed and was reading a magazine on my bed dressed in the bathrobe. I could sense her keen gaze on my body, when I took off my shirt, trousers and briefs and put the bathrobe on. “Your body looks so beautiful without clothes”, Anna whispered. “It’s a shame to cover it with a bathrobe”, she said and stood up from the bed.

“I can take it off if you want me to”, I said and stepped closer to her. Anna reached out her hands and opened the belt letting the robe drop on the floor.

“That’s better, I love to see your tattoos and your wonderful thing”, Anna purred and slid her hand down my side, over the tiger tattoo and folded her fingers around my balls and dick.

“Should we enter the bath before it cools down?” I suggested and gave Anna a gentle kiss. Anna agreed and we headed together to the bathroom.

When I had closed the bathroom door, I started to look for something that I could use in washing Anna’s back. “I think those small towels would do”, Anna pointed at the table top with two piles of towels, small and large.

“Ah, you were quick… Is the water temperature okay for you?” I asked when I noticed that she had already slipped into the bath while I had been checking the towels.

“This is great, just dive in!” Anna urged me. She didn’t have to ask me twice.

I climbed into the bathtub behind Anna’s back, a towel and a bottle of shower gel with me. “Okay, one back scrub coming up”, I said and squirted some shower gel on the wet towel.

“That feels very nice”, Anna mumbled when I started to wash her arms and back systematically.

“Do you want me to wash the front side too?” I asked when I had completed my back wash.

“Yes, please”, Anna replied and turned to face me.

I must admit that I was intrigued by Anna’s full breasts and their large pink nipples to the extent that I washed them meticulously, so meticulously that I was completely turned on, when I was done with them.

“Hmm… You seem to like some parts of my body more than others”, Anna teased me and grabbed hold of my eager dick.

“Can’t help it”, I admitted and pulled Anna closer. She climbed into my lap and lowered herself on top of my upwards pointing weapon. I almost lost it right away when I felt my thing sliding inside her.

“Jeez, you’re wonderful”, I breathed and kissed her breast dangling in front of my face.

When Anna started to move herself up and down, I knew I wouldn’t last long. Something in our union was so perfect that I couldn’t help exploding inside her. When I came, I suddenly saw the grey fog and the black tunnel familiar from my previous sprit travels. I hesitated a while but then I dived into the darkness after which I ended up in bright light and heard Anna’s voice fervently repeating “I love you more than anything”.

Anna must have reached her orgasm right after me because, when I came to my senses, she was panting in my lap resting her head on my shoulder.

“Jeez, that was something else”, she mumbled and kissed my forehead.

Suddenly I realized that I must have been inside her mind for a while during our lovemaking. “Did we just have a mental encounter?” I whispered to Anna afraid that she might think I was going crazy.

“I think we had… I could hear your thoughts of love and wonder and fear, too”, Anna said sounding puzzled. “I didn’t know that it would be possible to merge our minds spontaneously.”

After the bath we dried ourselves and put on our bathrobes in complete silence. We had just had a mind-blowing experience that was new to us and somewhat scary.

“Would you like to have a cup of green tea before we go to bed”, I finally broke the silence.

“Yes, I would. Maybe it will calm down my nerves a bit, but please, hold me first”, Anna asked and folded her arms around my body. I shared her fright so the only thing we could do was to seek solace in each other. “I will remember this encounter for the rest of my life”, she whispered.

“Actually this wasn’t what I had in mind, when I talked about meeting of our minds and bodies, but it happened and we have to accept the fact that we are different from other people in this respect. I’m happy that it happened with you. Let’s sleep over it and talk more about it tomorrow morning”, I proposed feeling mentally exhausted. I’d had my fair share of excitement for today and just wanted to rest together with Anna. Tomorrow would offer again new challenges. 


End file.
